Bad Boy
by razmatazz3000
Summary: Christian Cage attempts to be a better person. Big mistake.


**(Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the people in this story; they belong to TNA.

**Author's Notes:**Okay. I wanna write the second chapter to my other story Engagement Troubles, but it's just so damn hard. I dunno why. I don't really mind though, as long as I'm writing something. This is just a short story that I wrote in the middle of the night. Not my best work, sorry if it sucks. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and how I can improve.

* * *

**Bad Boy**

I couldn't believe it.

I mean, I just couldn't. Here I was, at the end of the whole Impact tapings, and I didn't get into a fight with anyone. I didn't even insult any of them silently in my head! My accomplishment was simply spectacular.

"Christian!"

I turned my head towards the direction of which the voice came from, finding myself faced with Gail Kim. She was carrying a large messenger bag as she jogged closer towards me in the parking lot. I smiled. I was in a good mood, so I should put it to good use and try to be nicer to other people. Y'know, to try and be a good person. No, it's not because I don't have any friends, shut up.

"Hey Gail," I greeted her. "What's up?"

"I can't chat right now!" she exclaimed. Her face was red, she looked worried, and her breaths were only coming in short huffs. "Listen, I really need you to do me a favor."

"What, as in, right now? I was kinda on my way home," I replied, waggling the shiny keys of my SUV directly at her face. She visibly scowled. So much for being nice.

"C'mon Christian, please?" she insisted.

"Well…" I paused. "Okay, I guess. What is it?"

"Thank you!" Gail gasped. She unzipped her black bag, producing a file folder. "I need you to pass this to Cornette."

I raised an eyebrow, accepting the manila folder as she handed it to me.

"It's a contract he asked me to sign," she explained. "I'd do it myself, but I promised Val that I'd meet her at this bar downtown. I'm already running late, so I really appreciate this. I mean, if you ever need anything, just ask, okay?"

"Anything?" I grinned.

She smirked, gesturing to my wedding ring. "Aren't you married?"

My grin disappeared. I was married. Therefore, sexy, seductive conversations were a no-no.

"Anyway, just leave the file at his desk," she said.

"Sure," I muttered, stuffing my keys into my jeans' back pocket. I heard Gail mutter something about me being 'strangely nice'. When I looked up though, she was already getting into her car.

I frowned disapprovingly at the folder as I turned the other way, walking back towards the elevators. I pressed the up button, tapping my foot and staring at the ground as I waited for the doors to open. Why do lifts always take forever anyways? They tend to piss me off.

The doors finally opened. I was _not_ happy to see Kurt and Karen Angle stepping out. I closed my eyes. I reminded myself that I am a mature, self-respecting man. Tonight was my first step in becoming a better person. I should just ignore him if they choose to pick a fight.

They walked past me.

I was deeply offended. Who the hell did they think they were? First, he stole my title. Then, he stole AJ and Tomko from me. Now, he thinks they're just gonna breeze on idly by? Oh, _hell no_.

"Hey!" I called out, earning both of their attentions. "I don't appreciate you disregarding me like that."

"Oh, you were there? I'm sorry, these must be blinding me a bit," he explained, flashing his gold medal and his title belt. Karen giggled. They walked out.

I was appalled. The nerve of that idiot! Walking around with his medal everywhere? I mean, c'mon. Do not get me started on his trophy wife Karen, either. I swear to God, she is the epitome of all things evil. In fact, I think she is Satan. Everybody knows she only recruited AJ and Tomko because she's got the hots for Tomko. Wait, that's Kurt. He really does suck. Heh heh, get it? He sucks? BECAUSE HE'S SUCH A BIG QUEER.

Ah. I crack myself up, I really do.

I dropped Gail's folder onto the floor and headed out. I walked towards my car, feeling much better after completing my true purpose in the world; not being good.

**END.**


End file.
